¿Yu y Seira padres?
by ananeko123
Summary: Una bebe aparece en la casa de dos personas...lo cual hara pensar mas de una cosa...ademas es el cumpleaños de alguien...¿que mas puede suceder? (REGALO PARA ROX SINIESTRA)


**OHAYOOO…este fanfic es para el cumpleaños de Rox**

**Ryuga: Ya lo traimos**

**Kyoya: Y está amarrado a la silla *señala a un peliplata en una silla ***

**Tsubasa: ¿PORQUE ME HACEN ESTO?**

**Ryuga: Yo lo hago por comida *se va a la cocina***

**Kyoya: Yo lo hago por *le tapan la boca***

**Gingka: No se debe decir eso Kyoya-kun**

**Yo: ¡DILO TSUBASA!**

**Tsubasa: ¡NO!**

**Yo: *pongo un cuchillo en su cuello*Dilo por las buenas**

**Tsubasa: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI AMADA ROX!**

**Yo: Así me gusta…espero que te guste mucho**

**Kyoya: Beyblade Metal Fusión ni los personajes le pertenecen a la autora solo su OC y los otros son prestados**

**Disfrutalo…**

* * *

Era una mañana normal en Beycity los pajaritos cantaban, los niños jugaban y las madres hacían compras para la cena…

-¿QUE?-gritaron dos personas muy asustadas desde una casa

Retiro mi dicho de que era una mañana normal, pues en Beycity todos los días son locos. Ese grito provino de una casa de color azul, ahí Vivian una chica de cabellos castaños con los ojos marrones también una chico de cabello plateado con los ojos dorados exactamente estamos hablando de Rox y Tsubasa, novios desde hace tres años. Pero también un niño de cabello naranja con los ojos verde esmeralda y una niña que tenía el cabello tono entre castaño claro y rubio oscuro, sus ojos eran de color castaños exacto hablamos de Yu y Seira, pero veamos que causo ese grito.

En el sofá de la casa había una bebe de ocho meses durmiendo profundamente, la bebe tenía el cabello naranja y los ojos color castaños hasta parecía hija de dos personitas.

-¿Por qué hay un bebe en el sofá?-pregunto Rox un poco alterada señalando a la cosita durmiendo

-Le pedimos a la cigüeña que nos trajera uno-respondió Seira mientras que Yu asentía

-¿Qué hicieron que?-les pregunto Tsubasa a punto de desmayarse

-Somos padres-dijeron los dos al unísono muy contentos

~~~En tanto en las calles de Beycity~~~

Dos personas, una chica de cabello negros con los ojos de color marrón y un chico de cabello verde con ojos azul como los zafiros estaban discutiendo de nuevo

-Si nos mandan a la cárcel será tu culpa-le encaro la chica a su novio

-No es mi culpa…que seas tan despistada-comento Kyoya de brazos cruzados

-¿Yo?-pregunto-dime… ¿Quién fue el bruto que dejo a la bebe en la banca?-le pregunto muy molesta

-Tenia cosas que hacer-respondió-Además…tú también la dejaste-

-Ir a amenazar a Hikaru para que se aleje de mi hombre es más importante que ir a retar de nuevo a Gingka-comento y comenzaron a discutir

~~~De vuelta con Rox y Tsubasa~~~

Ellos aún estaban procesando la información de que había un bebe en la casa, Yu y Seira ahora eran "padres" y ni encontraban otra respuesta.

-Haber si entendí-comento Tsubasa-Ustedes enviaron una carta a París para que les den una bebe-los niños asintieron

-Pero eso es imposible-intervino Rox-Además nunca vi a la cigüeña venir-

Los niños se miraron y cuando iban a decir algo, la bebe empezó a llorar mucho.

-Yu, tu cárgala…yo iré por el biberón-Seira se fue a la cocina por la leche de la niña

Rox y Tsubasa se miraron sorprendidos, no podía creer lo que acababan de ver…Yu y Seira se portaban como padres verdaderos, esto debía de ser una broma…

-Yu-llamo Tsubasa al pequeño-no te molesta cárgala-el mencionado negó con la cabeza

-Toma Yu-Seira le entrego el biberón-dale-

Rox y Tsubasa veían como el niño de cabello naranja le da de tomar leche a la bebe y después de eso le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para que de un pequeño eructo.

-La llevara arriba para que tome una siesta-olieron algo desagradable-mejor la cambiamos primero-agarro a Yu del brazo y se la llevo a arriba para cambiarla

Los dos chicos seguían sin poder creer que esos dos niños heladeros cuidaban a una bebe que además se parecía a ellos dos como si fuera de verdad su hija. Se pusieron a pensar hasta que Rox se acordó de algo.

-¡No puedo ser!-se paró del sofá donde estaban y miro a su novio

-¿Qué cosa Rox?-le pregunto a su novia por la repentina acción

-Hace unos meses atrás…Seira comía más de lo normal y además tenía nauseas-comento-no será que…-

-Rox…son aun niños… ¿cómo podrían?-

-Tsubasa, pero se parecen-inquirió-¿notaste algo inusual en Yu?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas-llevo un dedo a su barbilla-encontré en su cuarto algunos folletos de un hospital y además de madres-

Se pusieron a pensar en algo más, pues no sabían que decir ante todo esto…podrían decir que la cigüeña la abría traído, pero también podría ser de la "otra forma". No hablaron nada hasta que escucharon algo…

-Mama-era la vocecita de una niña-Papa-

-Yu…mira ya habla-era la voz de Seira

-¡Que hermoso!-

Los dos se miraron y se desmayaron en plena sala mientras que los dos niños bajaban y los veían con una gota estilo anime.

~~~Con Kyoya y Ana~~~

-¿Recuerdas algo?-le pregunto la chica a su novio

-No sé-se sobo un parte de la cabeza con una venda-después del golpe con el fierro que me distes…lo dudo-

-Eso te pasa por decirme…copia barata de Hikaru-aparto la vista indignada

-Pero es cierto-susurro

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No-sonrió-aunque recuerdo algo-miro el cielo

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto

-Pues…-

**FLASHBACK**

Kyoya estaba en una banca con una bebita meciéndola para que se duerma cuando aparecieron Yu y Seira con un helado de vainilla cada uno

-Tatekyo-lo llamaron los dos niños

-Lo que me faltaba de dos mocosos me llamen así-gruño

-¿Qué haces con un bebe?-pregunto inocentemente Seira

-No me digas que tú y Ani tuvieron uno-Kyoya se sonrojo ante ese comentario

-No digan estupideces-desvió la mirada-Ana y yo sola la cuidamos para ganar un poco de dinero-

Entonces por la puerta vio a un chico de cabello como el fuego que iba más contento de la vida con su hamburguesa en mano.

-Gingka-puso la bebe en la banca y miro a los dos niños

-¿Qué pasa con Gingi?-

Salió corriendo de ahí para ir a retar al pelirrojo-¡CUIDEN A LA BEBE!-los dos niños se encogieron de hombros y se llevaron a la bebe

**ACABO FLASHBACK**

-¿Yu y Seira?-Ana levanto una ceja en señal de confusión

-Exacto…ellos deben tenerla-sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-¿QUE TE PASA?

-¡COMO LE DAS A DOS NIÑOS PARA QUE CUIDEN A UNA BEBE!-le grito y se fue corriendo a la casa de Rox y Tsubasa

~~~De vuelta con Rox y Tsubasa~~~

Ellos ya se habían despertado con el balde de agua que les tiro Seira en la cara, veían como la bebe estaba sonriendo y riendo con sus "padres".

-Mama-sonrió-Papa-

-Es hermosa… ¿no crees Yu?-

-Si…como tú-Seira se sonrojo y aparto la vista

De repente empezaron a tocar la puerta como si alguien estuviera siendo perseguido por algo malo. Cuando Tsubasa fue a abrirla se estrelló contra el muro, pues Ana la abrió de una patada.

-¿Ana?-

-Hola Rox-miro alrededor de la casa-¿No has visto a una niña de cabello naranja?-

-Como esa-señalo a la bebe que tenía Yu cargada

-Ayame-chan-agarro a la bebe

-¿Ayame?-Tsubasa se paró un poco dolido por el golpe

-Si…Ana y yo nos encargaron de cuidar a la bebe de una amiga de mi madre-

-Mama-dijo la pequeña

-Al menos nos pagaron más porque ya habla-

-Tu siempre pensando en dinero-rodeo los ojos

-Entonces…Yu y Seira no tuvieron un hijo-Rox suspiro aliviada

-One-sama…la cigüeña no nos quiere-hizo un puchero

-A por cierto Rox-Ana saco un paquete-Toma-le entrego

-¿Qué es?-agarro el paquete y la miro confusa

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Rox!-

-¿Es mi cumpleaños?-miro el calendario y efectivamente era su cumple

Ella abrió el regalo y era la temporada completa de todo Inazuma Eleven y Go.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-

-Conozco a alguien-guiño un ojo y se fue con Kyoya

-Bueno…nosotros nos vamos a la heladería-los dos pequeños se fueron

Rox se sentó en el sofá y quería prender el televisor para ver las temporadas cuando Tsubasa la detiene.

-Oye… ¿quiero ver?-

-Primero te daré tu regalo de cumpleaños-dijo con un tono seductor

-¿Cuál es?-

-Dame la mano-ella se la dio-está en la habitación-

Fueron a la habitación haciendo que Rox tuviera un hermoso regalo por parte de su novio…además que más puede pasar en un día como este….

* * *

**Yo: Espero que te haya gustado mucho Rox…bueno ya no digo nada porque en tu país ya se hace tarde y como Perú lleva dos horas a Argentina…me callo**

**Así *envuelve a Tsubasa en una caja con papel de regalo*Es tu regalo de cumpleaños**

**Nos vemos en otra actualización…**

**SAYONARA…**


End file.
